This invention relates in general to electronically-controlled vehicular braking and suspension systems. In particular, this invention is concerned with vehicular control systems that integrate braking and ACC functions.
Electronically-controlled vehicular braking systems can include anti-lock braking (ABS), traction control (TC), and vehicle stability control (VSC) functions. In such braking systems, sensors deliver input signals to an electronic control unit (ECU). The ECU sends output signals to electrically activated devices to apply, hold, and dump (relieve) pressure at wheel brakes of a vehicle. Oftentimes, electrically activated valves and pumps are used to control fluid pressure at the wheel brakes. Such valves and pumps can be mounted in a hydraulic control unit (HCU). The valves can include two-state (on/off or off/on) solenoid valves and proportional valves.